Against all odds
by Aglaia
Summary: The digi-destined end up in the poke-world and when they meet Ash & co the adventure really begins


The road to destiny

**Against all odds**

_~~ Part 1~~_

We were looking for a place to sleep and hide when suddenly we all felt chills down our back.

'Brr, why is it suddenly so cold,' said Mimi who'd put her around herself. 

'I don't know,' replied Izzy, 'but it isn't natural.' Suddenly there was a yell. It was Joe; he had fallen in a hole. All of a sudden the ground under our feet began to shake and it collapsed. We all shouted and our Digimon tried to help but the force pulling us in was too strong. When we came too we saw that we were in an old ruin. It kinda looked familiar.

'How can we get out of here?' asked Matt.

'Oh no, look at my dress,' complained Mimi.

'Perhaps we can fly you out of here,' suggested Tentamon, Pentamon and Biyomon.

'No, not all of us that wouldn't work. We have fallen too deep,' answered Izzy. Tai, Sora and Matt were looking for Joe and Gomamon.

'Over here, we're alright,' shouted Gomamon.

'You know, this place I've got the feeling that I've been here before,' said Tai. Agumon agreed.

'Look, what we've found,' Kari and T.K. said excited. We all came to them. We looked at a huge portal, which was half-open.

'Now I know where we are,' said Sora.

'This is the castle of Myotismon,' Tai said.

'I thought we had defeated that creep,' Mimi said.

'Yeah, but who opened the portal,' asked Matt.

'Guys, look at the cards,' said Izzy.

'What?' said Joe.

'The order is wrong,' Izzy explained. Suddenly a whirlwind came out of portal and tried to suck us in.

'Agumon digivolves in Greymon!' Greymon tried to prevent us from sucking in but it didn't work. The other Digimon digivolved but the whirlwind was too strong. Resistance was useless. Everyone yelled of fear because we didn't know where we'd end up.

'Ash look out,' Misty yelled. A tree came out of nothing and was about to fall on Ash. 

'Onix now!' Brock said. Just in time Onix rescued Ash. 

'You have to be more careful Ash,' Tracey said. Misty was still in shock; she never came so close to losing Ash.

'I bet this wasn't a coincidence and...' suddenly Tracey stopped and put his finger over his mouth. They heard more trees falling.

'What are they building here?' Brock got the map and looked up where they were.

'There will be organisation's headquarter here,' said Brock.

'What a waste of that beautiful forest,' Misty said

'Yeah, I agree. But...' said Tracey.

'What?' said Brock.

'Well, I thought that, it was probably nothing,' Tracey said but his face showed otherwise.

'Come on. You seem really concerned,' said Ash.

'Well, I thought I saw a big "R" standing on one of those machines,' Tracey said.

'An "R" as in Team Rocket?' replied Ash. Misty and Ash gave the machines another good look.

'Nah, can't be,' said Brock.

'Why not? Perhaps we should investigate,' suggested Ash.

'I'm not sure, I mean who says that all Team Rocket is evil,' Misty said.

'I agree, we shouldn't go there. It's none of our business,' Brock said. Tracey agreed with Brock and Misty.

'Okay, so we don't investigate, how long is it to Cerulean City?' Ash asked. The four wanted to visit Misty's sisters. Misty looked tired, Brock and Tracey were quieter then normal and Ash was hungry all the time. The landscape was boring, it was cold, rainy and we had no decent place to sleep.

'I hope there is a pokémoncentre nearby,' Misty said. Brock looked at the map. 

'Nope, not for 20 kilometres at least.'

'Can we start walking, it's getting cold and it's nearly sunset and we have no place to shelter,' Tracey said. We walked for hours and hours and it began to rain a little bit.

'I hate this. Why can't we have some luck for once,' Misty said. There was a loud yell and we saw 8 people and probably their Pokémon falling out of the sky.

'We have to save them otherwise we can pick them of the ground,' Ash said, 'Balbasaur!' 'Stary!' 'Onix!' 'Scyther!'

When we had entered the other world we were falling.

'Help,' shouted everybody. Tentamon tried to digivolve but he had eaten too little and was too scared. Suddenly a short of flying star picked T.K., Kari and Gatomon up. Pentamon, Biyomon and Tentamon flew.

'Who is that strange Digimon?' Gatomon said. Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Tai, Agumon and Izzy were rescued by Onix by while Balbasaur saved Joe and Gomamon. Scyther took Mimi and Pallmon on his back._  
~~ Part 2~~_

'And so because of your bad results I have come to the conclusion that there is no other way then…' Jessie didn't let Giovanni end his sentence and fell on the ground, begging.

'Please boss, let us live. We'll do everything you ask, but don't finish us off.'

'Jessie, get a hold of yourself,' James said.

'I was saying before I was interrupted that a new member would make a good addition to the team. I want you to meet Abby,' Giovanni continued. A woman with blond hair and blue who wore the same outfit as Jessie appeared.

'Your first mission is to finally capture that Pikachu,' the boss said.

'With me by their side, it's gonna be a piece of cake,' Abby said. Her voice was lovely, if you didn't know she was evil you'd never expect it. Team Rocket left the room.

'Where are we gonna look?' James said.

'We can find Ash and capture his Pikachu,' Meowth said.

'Then we fail, again,' Jessie sighed.

'You know, there are more Pikachu's around,' Abby said.

'Yeah that's true but this is a special one,' James said.

'Well… Abby does have a point. We've never tried to capture an other one,' Jessie said.

'Okay, let's go,' Abby said.

'What the heck were you trying to prove?' Ash shouted to the eight kids. Nobody said something and they looked strange to Misty. Suddenly Kari looked up to the four strange people she saw before her and asked softly,

'We aren't in Digiworld anymore, are we?'

'Digi what?' Brock asked. Ash got his Pokédex and held it towards Pentamon.

'No Pokémon info available and it said the same with the other seven.

'How can they not be Pokémon? I mean they sure look like it,' Ash said.

'Excuse me, but what is a Pokémon? What kind of Digimon is that yellow thing?' Tai asked.

'I'll look,' Izzy answered and got his laptop from his back, opened it, typed something in and then on screen appeared "No Digimon."

'Okay, let's think straight, the portal must have worked so were in an other world,' Izzy said. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey looked at the eight kids and then each other. Their faces showed all the same thing, "What, for crying out loud, are these people talking about?"

'Um, okay so… why were you falling out of the sky?' Tracey asked. The digi-destined looked at each other questionably.

'Shall we tell them?' Joe asked.

'They wouldn't believe us, I mean I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't saw it myself,' Tai said.

'Sora, why can that strange Digimon only say "Pikachu" and can't speak like us,' Biyomon asked.

'You… you can speak,' stuttered Misty.

'We all can,' said the other Digimon in union.

'This is unreal. I thought that only Meowth could speak,' Tracey said shocked.

'Me… what? Never heard about that Digimon,' Tentamon said.

'Group meeting now!' Ash and Tai said at the same time.

'What are we to do with them? They are talking about Digimon, portals to other worlds and got unknown speaking Pokémon,' Ash said.

'We could phone Prof. Oak or Prof. Ivy; they know what to do,' Tracey suggested.

'That's a good idea but it will take too long, there's no phone to be seen,' Misty said.

'Okay, but what now?' Ash asked.

'Let's keep an eye on them before they pull off anything crazy,' Brock said.

'We're obviously in another world. We know someone opened the portal. So what's the plan,' Tai asked.

'We can try to reach Jednai,' Izzy replied.

'That isn't possible, you know this an other world,' Matt said.

'But what do we have to tell them?' Joe asked.

'Nothing and apparently these creatures they call Pokémon are a bit like you,' Tai said.

'We never introduced ourselves. I'm Ash that's Brock, Tracey and the girl is Misty.'

'Hello, I'm Tai.' 'Joe.' 'T.K.' 'Sora.' 'Mimi.' 'Matt.' 'Izzy.' 'Kari.'

'What's the name of your Pokémon, I never saw them before,' Brock said.

'Well… that's my Digimon, Gatomon,' Kari said. 'Tentamon.' 'Gomamon.' 'Agumon.' 'Biyomon.' 'Gabumon.' 'Pentamon.'

'And I'm Pallmon,' all the Digimon introduced themselves and said who their master was.

'Do you all have one Digimon,' Ash asked. Mimi nodded.

'Is that the only Digi- um I mean Pokémon you've got?' Izzy asked.

'No, I've got more Pokémon then Pikachu,' Ash said and let the others out of their ball, Misty, Tracey and Brock followed.

'Wow, this is really cool,' Kari said.

'So I think it's the best if you travel with us for a while,' Misty said.

'Sure, we wouldn't wanna get lost,' Joe said.

'We're lost most of the time, so you're not the only one,' Brock said. And after that the twelve kids, eight Digimon and one Pokémon walked towards the horizon and slowly became little dots.

'Haha, fools,' a voice said suddenly._  
~~ Part 3~~_

'We're walking around for days now and I haven't seen a Pokémon, let alone a Pikachu,' James complained.

'Yes, hey look! Twelve kids,' Jessie said relieved.

'Here's the plan, we steel their Pokémon and bring them to the boss,' Meowth said. Team Rocket hid them and waited until the group was in their reach.

'Prepare for trouble.'

'Oh, no, not you again,' Ash muttered.

'We already know what you're gonna say,' Brock said.

'Who are those guys,' Kari asked.

'Friends of yours?' Tai asked.

'They are our archenemies. Well that's exaggerated but you get the idea,' Misty replied.

'Will you let us finish, little twerps!' James yelled.

'Make it triple.'

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all peoples within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.' 'James.' 'Abby.'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'That's right.'

'Told you it was different,' James said.

'Boring,' Tracey yawned.

'Hey, who are those other eight twerps. I've never seen them around,' Meowth said.

'We're the digi-destined, and who are you?' Tai asked, challenging.

'Team Rocket as we said in our verse,' Abby spoke for the first time, 'by the way. I've never seen their Pokémon, we better steel them for the boss.'

'I was just thinking the same,' Meowth said.

'Arbok.' 'Weezing.' 'Nidoking.'

'Wow I didn't know Abby had a Nidoking,' James said as he threw Victreebell's pokéball.

'Wobuffet.' 'Gravelar.'

'Wow,' James said again.

'Let us handle this,' Misty said.

'No,' Matt stepped forward,' they wanna steel our Digimon so we take care of them.'

'Blueblaster.' 'Boombubbels.' The Digimon attacked the six Pokémon, each with their own special attack. It took care of Arbok, Weezing, Wobuffet and Victreebell but Abby's Pokémon were still standing.

'All together now,' Agumon ordered. Gravelar was out.

'Okay Pikachu, now it's your turn. Thunderbolt on Nidoking's horn,' Ash ordered. Nidoking was much stronger and felt almost nothing.

'Twerps, it seems that your luck has finally turned,' Jessie laughed.

'Nidoking, horn-attack,' Abby ordered. Nidoking ran straight at Joe.

'No! Gomamon digivolves in Ikkakumon!'

'Wow, what happened? Did it evolved?' James yelled who looked scared at the giant creature.

'No, it digivolved,' Izzy said.

'Whatever. Nidoking now!' Abby yelled.

'Horn torpedo.' It hit Nidoking and he was immediately knocked out.

'Nidoking return!'

'Team Rocket is blasting off again!' Misty waved and Brock yelled

'Don't forget to write.' 

'So, that I'll teach them to mess with us,' Sora said.

'Hey, how's that possible,' Ash asked. At first Tai thought that he meant that Team Rocket had returned but then he saw that Ash was talking to Joe and Gomamon. It was obvious that Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were surprised by Gomamon's digivolving.

'And I will have my revenge on the digi-destined and rule the digi-world. If you agree with our alliance then I'll help you to get the lordship over this world,' a dark shadow said to Giovanni.

'Let me get this straight. If I help you destroy the digi-destined, you help me,' Giovanni answered. There was only rustle of the curtains and the shadow was gone.

'Your offer is accepted,' Giovanni laughed vicious. Suddenly the door flew open and Team Rocket came in.

'Ever heard of knocking?' Giovanni said coldly.

'Sorry boss,' Abby panted.

'Abby, please tell me what's wrong,' there was a sound of concern in his voice.

'Well we saw twelve kids and eight strange Pokémon and one Pikachu.' Suddenly Giovanni was all ear. He got a picture of eight kids and what appeared to be their Pokémon.

'These kids?' he asked. Jessie and James nodded in unison.

'Listen well and listen closely because I'm only gonna tell it once,' Giovanni whispered._  
~~ Part 4~~_

'So what happened? I never saw a de-evolution,' Tracey said surprised.

'He didn't evolved, he digivolved,' Izzy explained.

'What? Please explain,' Tracey asked.

'When our master is in danger, we go to a next level, you've got in training, rookie, champion, ultimate and mega,' explained Gomamom,' when I digivolve to Ikkumon I'm a champion. I can digivolve to ultimate because of the crests and tags.' Everyone showed their crest and tag.

'So how do you digivolve to the mega stadium?' Tracey asked.

'Only Agumon and I can do that. It's called warp-digivolving,' Gabumon explained.

'So what is evolving?' Izzy asked.

'That's when a Pokémon has reached a certain level, it will evolve. It will get stronger and stuff like that,' Brock explained.

'Oh okay,' T.K. said, 'but who were those clowns?'

'That's Team Rocket, they're always causing trouble. They want to steel my Pikachu. But that Abby-girl I've never seen around. Probably a new member,' Ash said.

'I do not want to interrupt your cosy little chat but it's getting dark. We better find a Pokécentre where we can spend the night,' Misty suggested.

'How many miles to the next Pokécentre?' Ash asked.

'I'm starving,' Tai said. Brock looked up from the map and said,

'If we are where I think we are it is only two miles south-west,' he pointed to the shoreline, 'that way.'

'Let's go then, before it's closed,' Tracey said. The landscape was different from the digi-world, Joe decided, there were less forests and more grasslands and mountains. When the conversations got going it turned out that Tai and Ash, Misty and Sora, Brock and Matt liked each other and had a lot in common. Tracey and Izzy were already having a discussion why the digi-destined came here. All the Digimon found in Pikachu a good pal. Finally they arrived at the Pokécentre.

'My feet can't move anymore,' Mimi complained. Ash gave his pokéballs to nurse Joy for a treatment and Brock was drivelling over her.

'So what are you kids doing outside so late. Haven't you heard?'

'What?' Kari asked.

'Lately there have been sightings of a strange Pokémon that can speak and looks like a dragon,' Joy replied. Suddenly everyone was over their tiredness and was all ear.

'He calls himself Gigadramon. As we speak officer Jenny is trying to stop him. We have no idea, who his master is,' Joy continued. The kids went to a private part of the centre.

'There, it already has begun. The reason that we're here is because of an evil Digimon. I'll bet that Gigadramon is one of his accomplishes,' Matt said. Suddenly there was slapping of the doors and a lot of emotional voices. Everyone jumped up and went to look what was wrong. Officer Jenny looked beat and her Growlithe was in the infirmary.

'Jenny what happened?' Brock asked.

'As you probably know we tried to defeat Gigadramon, but it was no use. He was too strong and overpowered us. He said something about destroying the digi-destined,' Jenny said. She was obviously suffering from the blow that she had lost. The kids gathered and tried to figure out a plan.

'It seems to me that we have to defeat Gigadramon and find out who he is working for,' Izzy said.

'Yeah, but he's pretty strong. Can we handle him?' Kari asked.

'Sure, don't worry,' Tai said.

'Perhaps we can help. Our Pokémon are strong enough and everything helps,' Ash suggested.

'Okay we're going to find that Gigadramon character tomorrow and show him a thing or two,' Brock said. Suddenly there was a loud scream from Misty.

'Ash help!'

'Haha, see you little twerps and thanks for the girl…'_  
~~ Part 5~~_

'Misty! No!' Ash yelled while whom else then Team Rocket kidnapped Misty. Thanks to Weezing's smog they couldn't see where Team rocket was heading. When the smog was cleared the only thing they could see was a broken window. Ash jumped through it but he couldn't find Misty because it was too dark.

'Misty!!!! Where are you??' Ash yelled. There was no response. Ash began to search but he couldn't find her.

'Ash, wait till tomorrow otherwise you'll get lost,' Mimi said.

'Get some rest so that you'll be fit to find her,' Joe said. It took a while to convince Ash to get some sleep. The next morning Ash was up at the crack of dawn.

'Get up, come on you slowpoke's,' Ash said.

'Come on, it can only be six a.m.' Mimi complained, 'I need my beauty sleep.'

'Misty is out there alone, held hostage by those evil…' Ash couldn't continue and bust out in tears.

'I didn't know he cared so much about her,' Sora whispered to Matt.

'They didn't seem to like each other,' Matt whispered back.

'Okay, let's go,' Tracey said.

'First breakfast,' Ash said. Everyone sighed deeply.

'Mm, that was good,' T.K. said to Chansey who came for the dishes.

'Chansey chansey (=thank you).'

'But how are we gonna find her,' Joe said, 'they could have taken her anywhere.'

'Leave that to me,' Tracey said. Outside he let Marril and Venonat out of their pokéballs.

'Try to find Misty or Team Rocket,' he ordered.

'Marril marril (=I heard something).'

'Venonat venonat (=me too).'

'Okay, let's follow them,' Ash said who ran after the two Pokémon.

'Hey, wait up,' the others said.

'I think we'll find her soon,' Ash said after an hour, 'Team Rocket aren't the brightest.'

'But that new girl, Abby seems tuff and smart too,' Brock noticed.

'Be quiet, I think we're getting close,' Agumon said.

'You fools, you'll never find her in time,' a voice from up in the sky said.

'Who is he?' Brock asked.

'I'm Gigadramon, here to destroy the digi-destined.'

'Yeah yeah, come to the point. Do you know where Team Rocket is hiding?' Ash asked.

'Team Rocket? Why would I betray my master's allies?' Gigadramon said with an evil grin.

'What?' everyone yelled in unison.

'And who's your master?' Tai asked.

'We'll show him a thing or two,' Matt yelled.

'I don't think so, not if I destroy you first,' Gigadramon said.

'Ooh, will you evil Digimon never learn,' Sora sighed.

'Get a life,' Mimi yelled.

'Gigabyte wing!' Gigadramon yelled.

'Everyone digivolve,' the digi-destined yelled. Every Digimon digivolved into their ultimate form.

'Metalgreymon.'Garudomon.''Weregurumon.' 'Magnaangemon.' Megakabutarimon.' 'Lilymon.' 'Zudomon.''Angewomon.'

'Wow, this I've gotta draw,' Tracey said, 'Scyther help them!'

'This is cool,' Brock said, 'I'll help too, Onix I choose you.'

'Noctowl, help the Digimon defeat Gigadramon,' Ash said.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was taking Misty further from Ash & digi-destined. Misty kicked James.

'Auw, little brat,' James yelled.

'Ash will come for me!' Misty said.

'We're counting on that, he will come with the digi-destined and then Gigadramon will destroy them. Then Pikachu will be ours!' Abby laughed evil.

'Ash will never fall for that,' Misty said.

'Wrong, he's already fighting with Gigadramon,' Meowth said who appeared from a tree, 'it's just as you predicted. Those digi-kids are fighting with Gigadramon.

'Say your friends goodbye,' Jessie laughed, 'don't worry, you'll follow soon.' Misty began to cry.

'Shut up! Little brat,' James yelled. He kicked her and Misty abruptly stopped crying.

'Gigabyte wing!' Gigadramon said.

'Celestial arrow,' Angewomon stopped the attack.

'Onix, stone throw,' Brock ordered. Onix did that.

'Flower cannon,' Lilymon's attack weakened Gigadramon a bit.

'All together now,' the digi-destined, Brock, Ash and Tracey ordered. Gigadramon was almost defeated.

'Gate of destiny,' Magnaangemon opened the gate and the weakened Gigadramon got sucked in.

'Okay, that takes care of him! Let's find Misty,' Ash said.

'I found her,' Megakabutarimon said, 'climb on my back and I'll take you there.' In less then five minutes they were at Team Rocket's hide out.

'How… Gigadramon,' Abby stuttered. Garudomon attacked Team Rocket with her wing blade.

'Team Rocket is blasting off again,' Team Rocket yelled. All Digimon digivolved back in their rookie form. Ash cut Misty's ropes through.

'Are you okay,' Ash asked and Misty nodded.

'Thanks for saving me,' Misty blushed.

'It was no trouble,' Ash blushed back. Then the lips of Ash and Misty touched. Everyone gapped at them._  
~~ Part 6~~_

Ash noticed that everyone was staring at him and Misty. He let go of Misty and acted as if nothing happened. Everybody was silent and didn't know what to say. Ash and Misty were both surprised by their own courage, the digi-destined were surprised by the kiss while Brock and Tracey had expected it for some time. 

Finally Kari said, 'Um did anyone notice that Gigadramon referred to Team Rocket as his master's ally?' 

'Yes, but the question is who his master is,' Matt said.

'And who's in charge of Team Rocket,' Brock added, 'because I don't think Jessie and James set this up, they are too stupid for that.'

'We better go back to the Pokécentre to everyone there that Gigadramon is defeated,' Tai suggested. Everyone agreed.

'Without your help we might not have defeated Gigadramon,' Sora told Ash, Brock and Tracey.

'He was way stronger than any other Digimon in their ultimate form,' Joe said.

'I had the feeling I knew him somehow,' Izzy said, 'wait I'll search on my computer.' After a few seconds Izzy had found what he was looking for.

'I knew it! We already defeated him when we were in Machinedramon's. How is that possible?' he asked himself.

'Perhaps there are more Gigadramon's. I mean, there are also more Pikachu's in this world,' Ash suggested.

'Interesting, I never thought of that,' Izzy replied.

'Ash is right, there are more Digimon of one kind but no one is exactly the same,' Tentamon said. They arrived at the Pokécentre.

'Misty, I'm so happy that you're okay,' Nurse Joy said relieved.

'Did you defeat Gigadramon,' Officer Jenny demanded.

'Yes, we did,' everyone replied.

'Well, I just heard from Nurse Joy in Viridian city that there are other more strange Pokémon who can talk have been seen,' Nurse Joy said.

'More?? Great, I thought that this one was the first and the last,' Misty sighed.

'Where have they been seen?' Joe asked.

'Near Viridian and Cerulean city,' Nurse Joy replied.

'Viridian city is near, let's go there first,' Tracey suggested. Everyone nodded.

'Okay, let's go then, before anyone get hurt,' Misty said. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny wished the digi-destined, Ash, Brock, Tracey and Misty good luck and waved them goodbye.

'Get me Butch, Cassidy, Abby, Jessie and James,' Giovanni ordered. In less than an hour the five were at Goivanni's office.

'What are you doing here?' Jessie yelled.

'The boss wanted the best and that are we, not you two losers,' Butch yelled back.

'Will everyone shut up!' Abby shouted.

'Thank you my dear,' Giovanni said while turning his chair around.

'For this job I need the full corporation of the five of you. So that means you have to put your differences aside. Remember you're all in Team Rocket,' Giovanni continued,' Abby, Jessie and James have encountered a new enemy: the digi-destined.' Giovanni explained Butch and Cassidy what he already told James, Jessie and Abby, 'and my ally wants them destroyed. You don't have to destroy the eight Digimon by yourself; our friend sends some of his friends to help us. Do you understand?' Everyone nodded and wanted to leave.

'And no failing this time,' Giovanni added.

'So what do you think Team Rocket wants with Digimon like Gigadramon,' Brock asked.

'I think they made a pact to take over the world,' Izzy replied.

'And destroy us,' T.K. added.

'Team Rocket is so predictable, I'll bet they make a hole in the ground so that they can steal Pikachu,' Ash sighed.

'Is Viridian city a large town?' Kari asked. Tracey nodded.

'In the digi-world we are the only humans, it will be great to be in a city again,' Kari continued. A boy crossed their path.

'Is one of you a trainer?' he asked.

'Yes, I am,' Mimi said without thinking.

'I'm Devon and I challenge you for a fight.'_  
~~ Part 7~~_

'I never thought I would live to see this day,' Abby said. Butch, Cassidy, Jessie and James didn't have a clue where Abby was talking.

'I meant to see you working together,' Abby explained.

'As the boss said, we're all Team Rocket,' Cassidy said.

'Where were those little twerps when you saw them for the last time?' Butch asked.

'Somewhere in Viridian forest,' Jessie replied.

'I think that we should approach them disguised because they know our looks by now,' Abby suggested.

'Good thinking and we have to come up with a plan that works a whole lot better than our last ones,' Butch said.

'It seems that we have a lot to do so we better get started,' Jessie said.

'It's a one on one fight with no time limit,' Devon suggested.

'Okay,' Mimi agreed.

'Mimi, you don't know where you get yourselves into,' Misty warned.

'I choose Butterfree,' Devon said.

'In that case I'll choose Pallmon,' Mimi said as if she had any other options.

'Is it a strong Pokémon?' Matt asked.

'I think she can handle him,' Brock replied.

'Poison powder,' Devon ordered.

'Dodge and poison ivy,' Mimi ordered.

'You know, you don't have to boss me around. I have brains of my own!' Pallmon said angrily. At that moment Pallmon wasn't focused on the fight and got hit by Butterfree's attack. Pallmon was still on her feet but she was really weak. Mimi ran towards her Digimon

'Are you okay? Can you still fight?' she asked her friend concerned.

'I think so,' Pallmon answered, 'shall I digivolve?' Mimi nodded firmly.

'Pallmon digivolves in Togemon.'

'Hey, what happened?' Devon asked surprised.

'Evolution,' Tracey replied quickly.

'But I don't know that Pokémon,' Devon objected.

'They're from Johto,' Brock added and pointed to the digi-destined.

'Oh,' Devon said still not entirely convinced.

'Needlespray,' Togemon announced her attack.

'Butterfree, whirlwind,' Devon ordered. The wind blew the needlespray in every possible direction.

'Dodge,' Sora yelled. When the air was cleared Butterfree and Togemon were both still standing.

'Togemon, you can do it,' Mimi encouraged her friend. Togemon who was taller than Butterfree grabbed the Pokémon and held it in one of her big fists. Butterfree was trapped and defenceless. Although Butterfree attacked Togemon with any attack he had ever learned Togemon could avoid being hit. Finally Butterfree was so weakened that Togemon easily punched him knock-out.

'The fight is over. Mimi has won,' Brock announced. Devon was taking care of Butterfree before he called his Pokémon back.

'This is a good way to start my Pokémonjourney, beaten in the first fight,' Devon said sarcastically.

'You're just getting started?' Tracey asked, sounding a bit surprised.

'Yeah, I'm pretty lame,' Devon continued.

'Hey cheer up,' Ash said, 'you know, in the beginning of my journey, well let's say I wasn't too good either but now I'm about to enter the Johto league.' Devon looked a bit better.

'You can say that again,' Misty said, just loud enough so that everyone could hear it. Tracey and Brock exchanged a why-can't-they-be-nice-to-each-other look.

'And my opinion is that you did it okay, especially if this is your first fight,' Ash added.

'Thank you,' Devon said, 'but I still lost. I think that I'll be on my way now. I'm going to catch more Pokémon and train hard.' Tracey wished Devon good luck before he left.

'You did it pretty good,' Brock complimented Mimi when Devon was out of sight.

'Yeah,' Ash agreed, 'perhaps you should consider becoming a trainer.'

'Thanks, but I think that I'll stick to being a digi-kid. You saw what happened when I started to give Pallmon orders,' Mimi said with a laugh. Pallmon instantly agreed with that.

'Shall we go,' Sora suggested. For some time they walked silently through the forest.

'I was wondering, is this what you normally do?' Matt asked.

'You mean fights with other trainers?' Ash asked, without waiting for an answer he continued, 'yep and sometimes I fight against gymleaders.'

'What's that?' Izzy wanted to know.

'I think I better explain that,' Brock said, 'as I was a gymleader.' Brock started to explain how fights in gyms were different with other trainers and that there could be differences between different gyms. He also explained the rules you had to follow and that you could enter a competition with a certain amount of badges which were proof that you had beaten a gymleader. Ash showed proudly his eight Johto badges. After 15 minutes Misty cut him off.

'I don't think they want to hear all the details. Having fights is not all we do, we help people too.'

'Don't forget training and catching Pokémon,' Ash added.

'Or fighting Team Rocket,' Brock continued.

'So what do you normally do?' Tracey asked, turning the tables.

'Well, if we're not finding our way around digi-world; we're fighting evil Digimon who are trying to destroy us,' Matt answered.

'Like Gigadramon?' Tracey asked and Sora nodded.

'Or we were collecting our crests,' T.K.added.

'Or finding Kari,' Gatomon continued. Ash didn't get that and Gatomon explained that she was the eight digi-destined but that they hadn't known this for quiet some time and how they had searched her.

'Well, that's pretty much it,' Tai said when Gatomon was finished.

'I think that a fight against another trainer is pretty much the same as fighting against an evil Digimon,' Ash said thoughtfully.

'That's right,' Izzy agreed, 'I don't think that our lives aren't as different as we first thought.'  
_~~ Part 8~~_

Slowly the sun started to set and it looked like the sky was put on fire.

'It's beautiful here,' Kari told Misty, 'although it's different from the digi-world or home.'

'So, where are we gonna sleep?' Tai rudely interfered in the conversation, 'I am beat.'

'Under the sky, if that's okay with you,' Misty said.

'Sure,' Tai agreed. After a while they came at a clearing.

'Shall we camp here?' Matt suggested.

'Okay, we have some extra sleeping bags that you can use,' Tracey replied. Everyone sought a spot to sleep and fell asleep quickly after a long exhausting day. Only Sora and Mimi were quietly whispering.

'We're only here for two days but I've got the feeling that I know Misty, Tracey, Brock and Ash forever,' Sora said, 'does that make any sense?'

'I know what you mean,' Mimi replied, 'and I've got the same feeling. They are so nice to us and this world is okay too.' At that moment a Weedle climbed on Mimi.

'Aah a bug! Take it off,' Mimi yelled, repeatedly.

'Where?' Misty shouted, 'I hate bugs!' Ash and Tai couldn't stop laughing when they saw the two girls screaming about a little insect.

'It's only a little one,' Tracey said while picking it up.

'Can we go back to sleep now?' T.K. asked but first the whole area had to be bug-free. Ten minutes later everyone could go back to their night's rest and complete silence fell over that part of the forest. The next morning after eating breakfast Brock and Izzy were deciding which path they should take.

'Are you ready,' Joe asked.

'Yep,' Brock replied.

'We're taking the path on the right,' Izzy continued and so they did. When the sun stood high in the sky Kari noticed that two girls her age were sitting on the border of the road, crying. She walked to them and asked what was wrong. The only words she could make out were "lost" and "dangerous."

'Hey where are Kari and Gatomon?' T.K. demanded when he noticed that they were gone. The whole group stopped and turned around.

'There she is,' Misty pointed.

'What are you doing?' Tai asked angrily when they were near Kari, 'you shouldn't wander around alone with all those evil Digimon and Team Rocket on the loose!' Then his eyes fell on the two girls and he understood.

'What's wrong with them?' Tai continued on a much calmer tone.

Gatomon shrugged and Kari replied, 'They are too emotional to say a thing that makes sense.'

'Let me,' Sora offered, 'perhaps I can comfort them.' Everyone stepped back and let Sora do her thing. Five minutes later the girls were ready to talk.

'I'm Faith and…' one of the girls begun.

'I'm Hope,' the other continued, 'we're…'

'Identical twins,' Faith finished her sister's sentence. Kari introduced the whole gang and asked again what was wrong.

'Our Teddiursa's…' Hope begun.

'Have disappeared,' Faith continued.

'Do you do that all the time?' Ash asked.

'You mean…' Faith begun.

'Finishing each other sentences,' Hope ended.

'Yeah, it's quite…' Ash said.

'Annoying,' Misty continued, 'damn now I'm doing it too.'

'It's not like we're…' Faith begun.

Hope continued, 'on purpose. We know each other so well that…'

'We know what the other is gonna say,' Faith completed the sentence. Ash opened his pokédex to get some info about Teddiursa.

'A Pokémon that looks like a teddy bear; evolves in Ursaring,' the voice told Ash.

'When did you see your Teddiursa's last?' Joe asked.

'Yesterday evening,' Hope answered.

'We just turned around and they were gone,' Faith looked like she could burst out in tears any moment.

'Don't worry,' Kari assured the twins, 'we're gonna find them, aren't we?'

'Yeah,' the others replied in unison.

'Where did you saw them the last time?' Tracey informed.

'Not far from here,' Faith told him.

'We'll show you,' Hope said. The two girls took them deeper in the forest.

'Here,' Faith said and pointed to a place with trampled down grass.

'Marril, Venonat; look if you can find something,' Tracey ordered. The Digimon started to search too.

'It will be alright,' Kari reassured.

'I found something,' Petamon shouted after a while. Everyone went to the tree where Petamon was standing.

'The trail ends here,' the Digimon informed her friends.

'Now what?' Agumon said.

'Oh no, we're never gonna find them,' Faith and Hope wailed together.

'Relax, it's not over until the fat lady sings,' Brock said, trying to calm the two girls down. Everyone, except Hope and Faith, looked at Brock with a what-do-you-mean expression.

He shrugged and said, 'I was only trying to help.' Pikachu pulled at Ash' pants.

'What?' Ash asked. Pikachu pointed high in the tree.

'Tai, your binoculars,' Agumon suggested. Tai got them and looked at where Pikachu had pointed.

'I see them!' Tai yelled excited after a few minutes of searching.

'And they're okay,' he added he added after seeing the startled faces of Faith and Hope.

'Now we know where they are,' Tracey said, 'but how do we get them down without hurting them?'

'Let us,' Tentamon and Biyomon offered. Sora and Izzy nodded. In only seconds the two flying Digimon where the two Teddiursa's sat.

'Just jump on our backs and everything will be alright,' Biyomon ordered. The two Pokémon instantly did that.

'They are heavier than I expected,' Tentamon complained.

'Steady, calm,' Faith shouted from the ground. After three exciting minutes which seemed like forever for the two concerned girls, the Pokémon where safe and sound on the ground. Faith and Hope dashed forward to their Pokémon, hugged them, then each other and last the two Digimon.

'Thank you so much,' Hope thanked.

'Teddi, teddiursa (=us too).'

'And pay more attention,' Ash said on a teacher's tone.

'We will,' the twins vowed. Everybody was saying their goodbyes to Faith and Hope when suddenly trees starting to fall all around them.

'What's happening?' T.K. yelled frightened.

  


_~~ Part 9~~_

'Hello digi-destined kids. Did you miss me?' a voice said with a vicious laugh.

'I know that voice,' Joe stuttered, 'it's, it's...'

'Tentamon, digivolve and bring Faith, Hope and their Pokémon home before they get hurt,' Izzy ordered. Tentamon nodded and just did that.

'Is it again an evil Digimon?' Misty asked, already knowing the answer.

'Now, did you miss me?' the voice repeated.

'Show yotselves big coward,' Tai shouted bravely.

'Tai... I rembember you,' the voice replied, 'but I'll show myself if that's what you want.' Someone got a lianas and swung down.

'Etemon, are you that?' Sora asked.

'No, I'm Metaletemon, returned for the third time to destroy you pests and this time I'm gonna succeed,' he laughed.

'You're a Mega Digimon?' Izzy asked, a bit surprised. Metaletemon nodded triumphantly.

'But now you're not your own boss anymore,' Matt said, hiting a sensetive point.

'Yeah, that's true; but I don't care asd long as I can destroy you,' Metaletemon muttered, 'but enough about me. Are those four new kids Pokékids?' Nobody said a word.

'So they are,' Metaletemon said, drawing his own conclusions. 'So who wants to fight me first?'

'Pikachu, give him a thunderbolt as a welcoming gift,' Ash ordered. Pikachu did as Ash told him but it seemed that Metaletemon didn't feel a thing.

'Stupid electric mouse! My armour is made from chromium digi-zoid so electric attacks don't work. I don't get why Team Rocket is interested in such a wek Pokémon but who am I?' Metaletemon aked himself. The digi-destined were in consideration.

'So most attacks won't work as his armour stops them,' Izzy concluded.

'Let me, Gomamon offered, 'my hamer is from digi-zoid too. Last time it worked.'

'But he's a Mega and Zudomon is only ultimate,' Joe objected.

'Then I'll take Metalgurumon with you, he's from digi-zoid too, I think,' Matt offered.

'Okay, let's do it,' the two Digimon agreed and digivolved.

'So, it's two against one now? No matter, I can take you all,' Metaletemon said confindent.

'Megawulfsclaw,' Metalgurumon said and did. It hit Metaletemon but it was deflected by his armour.

'Haha, told you so,' Metaletemon smiled, 'now it's my turn. Banasplit!' Metalgurumon slid and fell down.

'Are you okay?' Matt asked and Metalgurumon nodded.

'Haha, it seems that i'm gonna beat you digi-kids! You know what they say: the third time is lucky,' Metaletemon said, laughing.

'If i make a burst in him armour you must strike,' Zudomon ordered quietly.

'So? Is something going to happen today?' Metaletemon asked, 'shall I begin then?' He jumped in a tree.

'Are you going to play hide and seek?' Zudomon demanded, 'you're a big baby.'

'That I won't let you say about me!' Metaletemon grabbed a lianas, made a Tarzan-like sound and swung back on the ground.

'You want me? Here I am!' Metaletemon said, 'metalpunch.' Zudomon dogded and tried to punch him out.

'Won't work you overgrown crab!,' Metaletemon said.

'Look at yourself, foney rockstar,' Zudomon shot back.

'Are you two girls going to insult eachother the rest of the day or are you going to fight?' Metalgurumon interfered.

'Ooh, I'm gonna fight, banasplit.' Zudomon jumped and the attack missed him by one hair.

'Vulcan's hamer,' Zudomon did.

'Ooh no, this monkey is not falling twice for the same trick.' He jumped in a tree and laughed triumphantly.

'If you weren't talking so much so would see that you were embushed,' Matt said.

'What? Never!' Metaletemon yelled.

'Turn around then,' Matt contiuned.

'Rembember me?' WarGreymon said sarcasticly when Metaletemon had turned around. At that moment Metaletemon was distracted so Zudomon hit him with his Vulcan's hamer so that Metaletemon's armour burst.

'Now Pikachu!' Ash ordered.

'You too WarGreymon and Metalgurumon,' Tai and Matt ordered.

'No! I won't be defeated!' Metaletemon said panicking but suddenly he calmed down, 'you think you are nearly there but my master will defeat you. He will be victorious,' Metaletemon's last words were spoken. He dissolved into data.

'And stay away this time,' T.K. yelled.

  


_~~ Part 10~~_

'That was some battle,' Kari sighed.

'Well I hope the next one is easier than Metaletemon,' Gabumon sighed.

'I'm hungry, can we lunch,' Ash and Tai asked in unison.

'Sure,' Brock answered, 'you can all sit back and let me cook.' Everyone knew by now what a cook-addict Brock was. Kabutarimon came flying back.

'Mission acomplished,' he told Izzy, 'so what happened here?' Kabutarimon digivolved back and was filled in on what happened.

'Lunch is ready,' Brock said and showed riceballs, thee and other great food. Gomamon, Agumon, Gabumon and Pikachu were so hungry that they started to eat immediately and the others joined in.

'Did anyone say you're a great cook?' Joe complimented which made Brock blush. Everyone enjoyed the meal and after that the Digimon decided to nap. After cleaning up Ash got the map to look up which road they should follow.

'Um, Tracey, Brock. I don't wanna be annoying but where excatly are we?' Ash asked after studying the map.

'What do you mean? We are here,' Tracey replied and pointed to the road on which they had met Faith and Hope.

'We were there,' Ash corrected, 'but now we're somewhere in the forest.'

'Ooh no, I don't wanna be lost in Virdian forest again,' Misty exclaimed. The digi-destined didn't know were she was talking about so Misty told them what happened when she and Ash were here last time. Meanwhile Tracey, Brock and Izzy were studying the map. Ash could only make out mumbeles like "yeah" and "no."

'Okay, were lost,' Tracey told his friends.

'Tell me something new,' Misty exclaimed.

'Our conclusion is that we have to go that way,' Izzy said, pointing towards the place they came from.

'Duh, even I could have thought about that,' Tai sighed, 'but let's go.' After a while the bushes became thicker so Agumon had to use his pepperbreath to get through. Finally they came at what seemed to be a path.

'I thought we'd never came out of the bush-bush,' Mimi sighed. Ash removed the dirt from his clothes and pulled a poison ivy out Misty's hair.

'If my calculations are correct this path leads to Viridian city,' Izzy announced.

'I could have told you that; it says right here on this sign,' Sora noticed. For a few hours they walked in silance, sunk in their own thoughts. Izzy thought about how and when they had to go back to the digi-world. Tai thought about the adventures that still had to come while Matt thought about Metaletemon's words. Ash, on the other hand, thought about Team Rocket and especially their alliance with the evil Digimon. When the group had arrived just outside Viridian city they saw a gypsy camp.

'Hello strangers,' a gypsy women said. Joe starteled a bit by her sudden appearance and hit behind the much taller Tracey.

'You don't have to be afraid,' a man told Joe.

'We would like it if you would watch our dance,' a third gypsy suggested. The three gypsy's grabbed Joe's, Tracey's and Kari's hand.

'Just follow us,' the women said. Ash and Brock exchanged a I-don't-trust-them look. When they arrived at the camp T.K. noticed that therewere only three woman and to men.

'Just sit on the ground,' one of the men told them.

'Is that a Pikachu?' a women with black hair asked, 'isn't he cute.' She grabbed and hugged Pikachu tightly.

'Miss, please be careful, Pikachu can give you an electric shock,' Ash warned and got Pikachu back.

'Let's dance,' the first women ordered. The three woman and two men started to dance on a platform. It was a complicated dance with all sorts of steps. When the gypsy women with black hair waved with her hand a net fell over our friends.

'Hey, what's happening,' Joe shouted.

'Why are you doing this,' Mimi yelled, 'my hair can't handle this well.'

'Silly girl, haven't you figured that out yet?' the first women said, 'let's throw off our disguises.' Everyone did as she ordered and then there no longer stood gypsy's but Team Rocket.

'Prepare for trouble,' Jessie said.

'Make it quinto,' James said.

'To protect the world from devastation,' Abby said.

'To unite all peoples within our nation,' Cassidy said.

'To denounce the evils of truth and love,' Butch said.

'To extend our reach to the stars above,' James said.

'Jessie.' 'James.' 'Abby.' 'Cassidy.' 'Butch.'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,' Jessie, Abby and Cassidy said in unison.

'Surrender now or prepare to fight,' James and Butch said in unison.

'That's right,' Meowth said.

'What are you up to now?' Misty demanded.

'The useal,' Jessie smiled, 'steal Pikachu, destroy the digi-destined; that kind of stuff.'

'What shall we do first?' Abby asked.

'Steal that Pikachu,' James replied.

'No, let's destroy those digi-kids,' Cassidy interrupted, 'boss his orders.' In no time the old rivalty was back and Team Rocket wasn't paying attention to our friends.

'Now is our chanche,' Tai said, 'if the Digimon use their attacks to get us out...'

'Okay, let's do it,' the Digimon agreed.

'And I was always much more popular than you,' Cassidy sneered at Jessie.

'That was because you slept with all the boys,' Jessie shot back.

'Will you please be quiet,' Abby said in an attempt to calm them down.

'Be quiet, you wouldn't be in Team Rocket in you weren't the boss his daughter,' Butch sneered.

'Father's child,' James added.

'You take that back! That my father is the boss of Team Rocket doesn't have a thing to do with it,' Abby said angirly. The digi-destined, Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock heard all this with amazement.

'Hey you guys,' Misty begun.

'We don't wanna interfere in your cat-fight but we think it's time you're blasting off again,' Ash contiuned.

'How...' Abby stuttered.

'Now!' the digi-destined ordered their Digimon to attack.

'Team Rocket is blasting off again,' they yelled in unison.

'So with that little problem taken care off, let's go to Viridian city,' Tracey said.

  


_~~ Part 11~_

'Finally, a city,' Misty sighed, 'I thougt we'd never came out of that cursed forest.' Our friends had finally arrived in Viridian city. They stood on top of Viridian hill, which provided you with a full vieuw of the city.

'What's that big building over there?' Joe asked.

'That, that's the Viridian gym,' Ash replied.

'No, I meant the other one,' Joe corrected.

'Ooh, that's the Pokécentre,' Mistry replied.

'I think we better go there to get some info about the evil Digimon,' Tracey suggested.

'Okay, and if Nurse Joy doesn't know something, we always could ask Officer Jenny,' Ash agreed.

'A real city with real people,' T.K. sighed.

'And a shopping mal,' Mimi added, 'do you think there's time for some quick shopping before we save the world?' Matt started to laugh.

'What's so funny,' Mimi demanded, 'I'm dying for a new pink outfit.' Matt started to laugh even harder and Mimi mumbeled something that sounded like "boys" and began walking down the hill. When they were halfdown the hill Izzy suddenly stopped.

'What's wrong?' Brock wanted to know.

'I just realized something. Do you have to be somewhere?' Izzy asked Ash, Brock, Tracey and Misty.

'What do you mean?' Misty said, not understanding were Izzy was talking about.

'Ash said a few days ago that he was about to enter the Johto leugaue. Isn't he supposed to train right now?' Izzy explained.

'That's okay. A few days will not make a difference,' Ash assured him.

Jessie looked at the door of Giovanni's office. In a few minutes it was about to open and the five of them had to tell that they had failed, again. She would probably be fired and especially if the boss heard that she had called Abby a daddy's child. The door opened and the cold voice of Giovanni ordered them to enter.

'Back so soon?' Giovanni sneered after she had put one foot over the thrushold.

'Boss, we're...' Butch started.

'Silent!' Giuovanni interrupted, 'I know everything. You've failed, again.'

'We're sorry,' James said.

'But I already knew that from the minute I send you out of my office. The preparations are complete, it's time. Butch, Cassidy, you know what to do. Abby everything is clear to you?' Giovanni asked her. Abby nodded.

'Okay, to your post then,' he ordered. Butch, Cassidy and Abby left immiadtely and Jessie, James and Meowth stared after them.

'And for you three I've got a special job,' Giovanni continued with an evil grin, 'here.' He handed them three polishing-cloths. 'You're going to clean my gym,' he said, 'ooh and one thing more; it's forbidden to leave the Gym.' Team Rocket was so amazed about their assignment that they didn't know what to say.

Giovanni pushed them outside, closed the door and mumbeled 'it had begun.'

In the meantime our friends had arrived in Viridian city. Mimi was busy shopping, Brock lookin girls while the others questioned people about the evil Digimon. Most people didn't know a thing but the few that did had some useful info.

'There are more Rockets in town than useal the last few days,' a trainer told Tracey.

'I thought that I saw some bts but they aren't supposed to fly around in broad daylight,' a citizen told Izzy.

'No, I don't know a thing,' a girl with a Wooper said when Misty asked her. After a few hours the gang met back at the Pokécentre and shared their info.

'Okay, so we haven't come much further. Now what?' Sora asked. Suddenly a chill went down Gatomon's back.

'What's wrong?' Kari demanded.

'I don't know, I felt a famaliar presence but I don't know who it is,' Gatomon answered. Two people with microfoons walked by, ordering everyone to stay inside.

'Why is everyone to stay inside,' Joe asked.

'One of those strange Pokémon has been spotted on top of Viridian gym,' they replied.

'Let's go, before anyone get's hurt,' Tai ordered and everyone ran off to the Viridian gym. 

The two public criers gave eachother high five and said smiling, 'Phase one completed.' Ash showed the way to the gym but suddenly it started to be foggy.

'Here it is,' Ash pointed, 'is everyone there?' He got elven times yes.

'So where is the evil Digimon,' Sora asked.

'I don't see a thing through this fog,' T.K. replied. Suddenly a few bats flew right at the digi-destined.

Gatomon ran foward and yelled, 'show yourselves coward.'

'Is that really what you want, Gatomon?' a voice said from out the fog.

'Phase two completed,' Abby said, standing on top of the gym and disappeared.

'I could swear that I saw someone disappearing into the Gym,' Mimi said but she didn't got the time to think about it. The fog was clearing and it was obvious that someone was standing on top of the gym.

'I know that sent, it's...' Gatomon stuttered.

'I'm not the one you think,' the voice said serve.

'Who's that Dracula look-a-like?' Brock asked.

'That's Myotismon, a devil Digimon,' Tai explained.

'We've defeated him too,' Matt added.

'I'm not the one you think,' Myotismon repeated.

'I say you're Myotismon and that we've beat you before,' Izzy claimed.

'No, not me. My brother,' Myotismon said.

'Your brother?!' the digi-destined exclaimed.

'Yes, we come from a line of evil Digimon's. It's tradition to destroy the digi-destined. I was the black sheep of the family. I never got an invitation to the parties where my family were discussing how to destroy something or someone. I was left out! But when you destroyed my brother everything changed. He was the hero of our family and nobody thought it was possible to destroy you. Then i vowed to destroy you and your home-world as revenge and of course to make my family see that i'm not a clumpsy fool,' Myotismon told them.

'Men, that guy desperatly needs to see psychiatrist,' Misty whispered.

'Or do an audition for the Jerry Springer show episode "My family hates me," Joe whispered.

'Um, one question, if you wanted to destroy the home-world of the digi-destined; what are you doing here?' Tracey asked.

'Well, it like this. I knew my brother owned a portal and how it worked. I only misplaced the cards,' Myotismon replied. Everyone let out a deep sigh.

'There is still one thing I want to know. You're the master?' Misty asked and Myotismon nodded.

'But you're only ultimate and some of the Digimon we fought were mega,' Kari objected.

'But I'm a mega too!' Myotismon yelled excited, was struck by lighting and two seconds later he was gone.

'What happened, is it over?' T.K. asked.

'No, look over there,' Mimi shouted, 'it's Venommyotismon.' A hughe monster, the size of a skysraper was standing in Viridian park.

'Luckily the citzins are inside,' Ash said.

'Digivolve,' the digi-destined ordered.

'Onix!' 'Scyther.' 'Staruy'. 'Noctowl.'

'Do you thin your Pokémon are up to this?' Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey nodded firmly.

'Let us distract him so that you can come up with a plan,' Ash said, 'Noctowl hypnotize.' Noctowl hypnotized Venommyotismon so that he couldn't aee the digi-destined or the Digimon.

'Onix, bind.'

'Pikachu, thunderbolt!' Of course Venommyotismon fellt nothing or little but Ash his plan was to keep, Venommyotismon busy so that the digi-destined could come up with a plan.

'Puny little insect, do you really think that you can hurt me?' Venommyotismon shouted.

'Onix, bind now!' Brock ordered again but Venommyotismon punched Onix out and almost stood on Pikachu. Brock called Onix back and Ash took care of Pikachu.

'Now it's our turn, Tracey,' Misty ordered Staruy to tackle the Digimon while Scyther tried to slash Venommyotismon into little pieces.

'Call back your Pokémon, it's our turn now,' Tai ordered. Ash, Brock, Misty and Tracey did as they were told. Now Venommyotismon could see the digi-destined again.

'There you are, I thought that perhaps you were chicken and hid somewhere,' he sneered.

'We can take a thousand of you and your kind,' Angewomon said, 'heaven's charm.'

'Electroshocker,' MegaKabutarimon attacked with a miuch powerfull attack than Pikachu's thunderbolt.

'Flower cannon!'

'Oh no, you little pixie that won't work. Nightmare claw,' Lilymon was knock-out for a few minutes.

'Venom infusion,' Venommyotismon attacked Megakabutarimon but his schild protected him from being hurt.

'Magna antidote,' Magnaangemon did his special attack but it didn't destroy Venommyotismon.

'Terra force,' WarGreymon was the first whoes attack had some succes.

'Now all togheter,' the digi-destined ordered their Digimon whom had formed a cicrle around Venommyotismon.

'Flower cannon.' 'Vulcan's hamer.' 'Celestial arrow,' 'Wingblade.' 'Hornbuster.' 'Magna antidote.' 'Terra force.' 'Megawulfsclaw.'

'Waterpistol,' Misty joined in.

'Rock throw Onix,' Brock ordered.

'Sleeping powder,' Tracey ordered Venonat.

'Cindaquil, flamethrow,' Ash ordered. All the attacks were carried out on the same moment which suprised Venommyotismon so much that he couldn't defend himself. Venommyotismon turned into data and was deleted. All the Digimon digivolved back and the Pokémon were called back after being rewared for their help.

'So this is it, we are finished with our job here,' Joe sighed.

'We couldn't have done without Ash, Brock, Misty and Tracey,' Matt told them.

'Thanks,' Misty blushed a bit.

'Look at the park, it's destroyed,' Brock noticed.

'What are we gonna tell the police?' Tracey sighed.

'A bomb attack,' the digi-destined said in unison.

'Hey, I've got mal from Jednai,' Izzy said after his laptop made a sound.

'I thought you said that he could reach us here,' Tai said.

'Apperntley he can. I'll read what he says.' Izzy replied, 'good job digi-destined but now it's time to return to the digital world. You know the way.'

'Do you have to leave so soon?' Misty asked.

'Yes, there are Digimon who need are help,' Kari answered.

'I hate that we have to leave, just when I started to like it here,' Joe complained.

'Do you think I can take my new outfits with me?' Mimi asked.

'So how do you get back?' Tracey asked.

'We form a cicrle and just put our digivices in the air,' Izzy told him.

'I think it's time to go,' Tai said. Everyone said their goodbyes and tears filled their eyes. Matt told ash to take care of Misty and Sora told Misty the same thing. The digi-destined waved for the last time, stuck their digivices up in the air and went back to the digi-world.


End file.
